mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoke/Current Timeline
Biography Mortal Kombat (2011): "Originating from Prague, Tomas Vrbada was recruited by the Lin Kuei for his impressive ability to escape capture. Able to transform into a wisp of smoke, his talent has proved useful on countless missions. Smoke has no memory of his childhood. His only family is the Lin Kuei, more specifically the younger Sub-Zero, who is like a brother to him. It has been Smoke's hope that through the Lin Kuei he will discover his past--and the origin of his power." Storyline Smoke appears with the younger Sub-Zero to search for the whereabouts of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero. They are in the Wastelands of Outworld, and the two Lin Kuei warriors decide to split up. Then Kitana appears before him. Smoke defeats Kitana in battle, later heads to the Living Forest, while Sub-Zero heads to the Soul Chamber. Smoke notices Kano and Shang Tsung, who are in the process of a heavy weapons deal. Smoke attempts to stop them, and is first challenged by Kano. After defeating Kano, Shang Tsung morphs into the elder Sub-Zero, and teams with Reptile in a two-on-one battle. Smoke defeats them both, but is ambushed by Sektor and the Lin Kuei cyborgs. Smoke was saved from the Lin Kuei cyborgs by Raiden, however, this would eventually cause the younger Sub-Zero to go through the automation process instead. Smoke joined Raiden's resistance to battle Shao Kahn's forces' invasion of Earthrealm, despite Raiden preventing him from helping Sub-Zero. When Raiden, Smoke, and Johnny Cage attempt to sway Princess Kitana to help the Earth warriors, she attacks Smoke and Johnny Cage first, and defeats them both in a two-on-one fight. At another point, Smoke appears with Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage and find Jade having just defeated Mileena. Smoke believes Mileena (a clone of Kitana) to be Kitana, and fights Jade for assaulting the Princess and their newest ally. However, Jade defeats Smoke, and is later informed of the situation. Smoke is later seen after the Earthrealm invasion was underway. After Kabal defeats Cyber Sub-Zero, Smoke rushes to his aid. It is at Smoke's request that the Earth warriors reprogram Cyber Sub-Zero. Kabal agrees, and Cyber Sub-Zero is taken to Jax to be reprogrammed. Smoke is the first one Cyber Sub-Zero sees after his reprogramming, and agrees to align with the Earth warriors. Smoke appears with the Earthrealm's warriors a few more times before the Lin Kuei cyborgs attack. Smoke is eventually killed by Sindel along with most of the Earthrealm fighters, and is resurrected by Quan Chi to face Raiden. Ending Mortal Kombat (2011): "Shao Kahn's violent death shook the very core of Smoke's being and dislodged his earliest memories. Tomas Vrbada was only a boy when he was abducted by an obscure cult and sacrificed to a demon. Burned alive, he returned to the mortal realm as an enenra, a creature of smoke and vapor. His captors were helpless against his shapeless form as he lashed out with rage, killing them all. His murder avenged, he returned to his human form, remembering nothing of his former life. Now aware of his true identity, Smoke understands he is no mere assassin. His destiny has been revealed." Character Relationships Once a member of the Lin Kuei. Close friend and ally of the younger Sub-Zero. Defeated Kitana. Defeated Kano. Defeated Shang Tsung (while morphing into the Elder Sub-Zero) along with Reptile. Defeated Sektor. Was saved by Raiden from being transformed into a cyborg, hunted by Cyrax and Sektor for extermination. Couldn't help Sub-Zero, who was automated. He and Johnny Cage were defeated by Kitana. Defeated by Jade. Assisted by Kabal to carry Cyber Sub-Zero to Raiden's Forces hideout in The Cathedral. Almost killed by Sektor during the Lin Kuei ambush, but saved by Nightwolf. Was killed after having his neck snapped by Sindel. Was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. Gallery